The Broken Rose
by SonAmyForever
Summary: Okay this is my first fan-fic. sonic has been gone for 11 years fighting robotnik Amy still loves him but not in that fan girlish kind of way actual love. What happens when Sonic finally comes  back. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

The Broken Rose

**(A/N)Okay so this is my first fanfic, I hope you guys like it, there are going to be more chapters and possible lemon**

Normal pov.

It was a warm sunny afternoon in the town of Mobius. Amy Rose, a young female hedgehog with the age of 23, was talking to her friend Rouge about boys. Over the past few years Amy and Rouge had become very close friends.  
>"Rouge, do you think me and sonic will ever be together?" Amy said slowly<p>

"Hun, it s been 11 years since anyone has seen him. Don t mean to rain on your parade but, I m not too sure about that" Rouge replied."Haven't you seen anyone else that caught your eye?"

No She simply said sighing, "For some reason my heart will not forget sonic. I even ask myself sometimes 'why do I even bother.'"

"Well ya know what we should do to get your mind off him for now? Go shopping And go to lunch, I will even pay for everything" Rouge cheerfully said.

"Your solution to everything is shopping then go to lunch" Amy said while grabbing her purse

"well you know me" Rouge said back Rouge and Amy hopped in Rouge s car, Amy turned on the radio while Rouge Was singing to the song and starting the car. When they got to the mall they hopped out of The red mustang and went straight to the girls cloths section.  
>Sonic s Pov.<br>"It's nice to have finally come back to Mobius after fighting egghead" The 23 year old cobalt speedster said as he ran through Mobius. Sonic skidded to a halt in fount of the mall.

"Eh what harm could it do to buy some new cloths?" sonic said to himself. "I might even see some of my old friends."

When sonic went in he decided to go to the left which goes right through the girls cloths section to the boys which is in the back.

** how do you guys like it well its my first and I've only read about 4 so i hope you guys like it and review and please no flamers**

** -SonAmyForever**


	2. Chapter 2

" is this too much for tonight?" rouge said

"no, just get a black skirt" Amy said

Rouge was wearing a Black mini skirt with a white half shirt that said 'paws off' along with black leather boots

"I'm going to the changing room" Amy said while sighing All she got was a 'mmhph'. when she came out Rouge whistled. She was wearing a pink mini skirt with white on the edge of the skirt with a half shirt with a white stripe through the middle of it and black 'uggs'  
>" You sure about this?" Amy said caustisly<p>

" ya haven't you been to my club?" Rouge asked

"no" Amy mumbled

" well unless you-"

Rouge was interupted Amy gasped. she saw a blue flash

"Was that sonic? Let's go pay and then change back first" Rouge said

"ya and it looks like he is going to the food court, It is lunch time and sure let's go change and pay." Amy said convicingly

"Amy we will walk to the food court but we will make him find you. You dont want to be all fan girlish right?" Rouge asked

"ya i know" amy replied

As the two girls walked down to the food court they saw sonic ordering chilidogs at"Sonic's".

" im going to get something from subway okay? Meet me at the table over there okay" rouge said

" ya sure whatever" Amy said not paying any attenion

Amy was getting a fruit salad and some water from Mcdonald's. When she walked over too the table with Rouge she saw sonic sitting in the table in frount of her eating chilidogs.  
>" don't go over there okay remeber you dont want to be all fangirlish, do you?" rouge whispered<p>

"no" amy mumbled

~ sonic's POV. ~

grumble noises*

" ah i guess i could get something to eat" sonic said too him self "i guess ill go to the food court and get some chili dogs"  
>As sonic was speeding through the mall he saw something pink standing next to something black and white. he wonder if that was amy and rouge.<br>"i sould keep an eye out for her i don't want Amy all over me." sonic whispherd to himself.

'I mean I really like her but she's to, fan-ish' Sonic was thinking about her now

~2 sonic seconds later~

"i'll have 12 chilidogs and some water" sonic ordered

"is that all?" the cashier asked

"yes" sonic replied.

When sonic got his food he went over to a table by a fountain. In the distance he could see amy getting her food and coming that quickly looked down and started eating. but he actaully wanted to look back up she looked kind of gorgeous, she obiusly ditched that old red dress and boots, now she was wearing jean short shorts with a black tank top and brown 'uggs' with a black head band. After eating he got up and decided to go talk to amy...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><strong>How do you like it ? chapter three will be up soon. im trying to finish a chapter a week but school might slow me down. sorry there short ill try to get the next one longer:) oh and that was my sister on my account saying good job and stuff. and one last thing thank you jayjaybean and MarioKirbySonicFan14 for being my only reviewer's. PLEASE REVIEW they give me idea's:)<strong>


End file.
